Organization XIII Goes Baby
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What happens when Organization XIII turns into babies? Viking-fearing Shoulder Angels, Random Movie Battles, Burnt Toast, oh my! Join the Cast as they help the Organization turn back to normal. But not before getting more than enough random adventures to be life changing for more than them! Some things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"But Zexy…."

"No."

Zexion should have just ignored Demyx, because Demyx pulled out his ultimate weapon. Puppy Eyes.

Zexion nearly growled at him. Demyx _knew _how much he _hated _Puppy Eyes on _anyone's_ face. Then again, that must be the reason why he was doing it. That or Demyx was really that dumb.

"Agh, fine." Zexion exclaimed, after a minute of torture.

"Yay!" cheered Demyx.

Zexion sweatdropped as he handed a book to Demyx.

"Now," Zexion warned after Demyx took it. "don't ever write on the blank lines. No matter what."

His warning went though one of Demyx's ears and out the other.

After Demyx thanked Zexion, he bolted to his room, so he'd have a chance to read it before Saïx tracked him down to make him go on his mission.

Zexion rolled his eyes before going to his own room to prepare for his mission.

Zexion had no idea how much he would regret the act later on.

* * *

Demyx was at his desk, skimming though the book that Zexion had given him.

After a minute of this, the book came to a page full of blank lines.

Demyx, having not have heard Zexion's warning, began to grab a pencil before—

"Poof!"

Demyx turned around to see a guy dressed in white with a halo above his head, standing in his room.

"Who are you?" Demyx asked, confused.

"I am your shoulder angel." The shoulder angel answered.

"Then shouldn't you be on my shoulder?" Demyx asked, pointing to his shoulder.

The shoulder angel looked at him as if to say, "are you kidding me?"

"That _was _the case until I was a shoulder angel to a basketball player." The shoulder angel explained. "Since then, the shoulder has been optional. Unless you want me to—"

"No!" Demyx shouted, interrupting him. Demyx did **not **someone on his shoulder, thinking that he would be crushed.

"Yeah, that's not advisable." the shoulder angel agreed.

Before the angel could continue, Demyx asked, "But wait, shouldn't you be smaller and look like me?"

"Good Heavens, are you just going to keep asking me questions?" the shoulder angel asked, becoming irritated.

Demyx shook his head no, becoming more scared of the angel than a berserk Saïx.

"Then let me do my job!" said the shoulder angel.

The shoulder angel stopped for a second, thinking.

"What **was** my message again, anyway?" said the angel, mostly to himself.

Demyx sweatdropped.

After several moments of silence, Demyx clapped his hands together.

"Well, since you don't remember why you're here… why don't you just get going?" said Demyx, turning around in his chair. "And I should get back to this book."

"NO!" the shoulder angel shouted, sounding scared.

Demyx whirled back around to see the shoulder angel with a panicked expression on his face.

"What?" Demyx asked, confused all over again.

"I remember my message now." exclaimed the angel. Then he quickly stood up straight and put his hands together. Using a serious voice, he said, "Demyx, don't write in the book."

Demyx sweatdropped before whining, "But I worked so hard to get Zexion to let me borrow it."

The shoulder angel stared at him. "You only bugged him for ten minutes."

"But still—"complained Demyx. "I worked _**hard**_ for this book."

The shoulder angel dramatically rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me…" Then he sighed. "Very well. Just let Jessica know that I tried."

"Jessica?" Demyx said, becoming confused again. "What does she have to do with this?"

The angel didn't listen. Instead, he muttered fearfully to himself. "I have to hurry before she sets the A.A.V. on me."

He then ran into Demyx's closet and poofed away.

Demyx sweatdropped as he slowly turned back around to his desk. As he continued to look over the book's page, Demyx soon forgot the whole confusing situation.

* * *

**Demyx, a whole lot of people will hate you.**

**REMEMBER, this will be important later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Zexion and Demyx belong to Organization XIII/Kingdom Hearts.**

**Shoulder Angel belong to Studio C.(Look up Studio C Shoulder Angel on YouTube. It should be the first two. Enjoy!)**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note: Jessica is going to be my _other_ name for the stories, because when you stop and think about it, Jessica is only ever used for minor characters. ****Never main characters. The Names of some of the other characters will different as well.**  
**Anyways, I don't own anything. Except Jessica/ G.G..**

* * *

Now, let's turn our attention to one of our heroines, shall we?

Jessica was reading one of the ever awesome books of Percy Jackson when—

"Wahh!"

Jessica was so startled that she fell off the couch.

"What in the name of the Bog?" she muttered as she sat back up.

Then she stopped and listened to the crying.

_From what I can tell it's a baby's cry. _thought Jessica. _But that's not possible. None of our neighbor have __**children**__, let alone a baby._

As she continued to listen to the crying, Jessica began to feel dread when she realized that it was coming from Xion's room.

Without the slightest hesitation, Jessica raced up the stairs, worrying what she would find.

Jessica banged open the door to Xion's room.

To her shock and horror, Xion's coat was laid out on her bed, as though the owner suddenly vanished without her clothes.

Before Jessica could cry out in fear, the crying continued.

Jessica looked down to where Xion's boots were.

Jessica was no sure what surprised her more. The coat with no owner. Or the Xion-like baby on the floor.

"Xion?" Jessica whispered in disbelief.

The baby whimpered in response.

Jessica quickly went over and picked her up.

"What happened to her?" she asked Xion.

Xion sniffed. "I waz jus sitting on my bed. And then I fell off."

Jessica sighed. She could easily tell that it was a spell. Any idiot could see that.

With her free hand, she reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Oh you didn't?" Jareth mocked.

"Please bring him back, please." the girl begged.

"What's said is—"

Jareth was interrupted by his crystal ringing.

Irritated, Jareth took it out of his pocket and place it on his ear.

The girl looked in confusion as the Goblin King talked to the crystal.

"What?!" the very irritated Goblin King said to the crystal.

Jareth listened to the other end of the line.

"Now?! I'm in the middle of something here!" Jareth said to the caller.

The caller must have snapped something at him.

Sighing, Jareth hung up the crystal.

The girl looked at him in confusion as he turned his attention back to her.

"You're in 'luck'. I'm in a good mood today."Jareth said as her baby brother reappeared in his hands.

"Matthew!" she cried out as she took him in her arms.

"Don't do anything rash in the future." Jareth muttered as he snapped his fingers, making the girl forget everything that had transpired.

Jareth quickly poofed out of the room before the girl could see him.

"What happened?" the girl said groggily. "Matthew, why is there glitter on the floor?"

Matthew giggled. "Goblans, goblans."

The girl blinked. "Goblins? Do you want me to tell you a story about goblins?"

"Yah, yah." Her baby brother cheered.

The girl smiled. "Well, once upon a time, there was a girl named Sarah…"

* * *

**Now here's an accident waiting to happen.**

**Hopefully, G.K. won't be listening.-G.G.**

**I'm right here. And why did you call me while I was on a job?!-G.K.**

**Read the next the chapter and find out Goblin King.-G.G.**

***rolls eyes* Please leave a contribution in the box.-G.K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the last chapter. I didn't edit it all the way.-G.G.**

**Made a mistake, did you?*smirks*-G.K.**

**At least I admit to my mistakes. Anyways, Enjoy!-G.G.**

***grumbles*-G.K.**

* * *

"This had better be good." Jareth said, poofing into Xion's room.

Jessica held up Xion for Jareth to see.

"Who is this?" Jareth questioned. "A niece or cousin you want gone? That's why you called? Made me lose a perfectly good baby that I could have turned into a goblin?!"

Jessica stared at him as if to say, "are you really this stupid?"

"This is Xion." Jessica said in a monotone.

"If you think telling me her name will make me take her, you—" Jareth stopped, registering what Jessica had just said. "Who?"

"Xion." Jessica repeated.

As Jareth continued to look at her, the more she began to look like his fellow Cast Member.

"Xion?!" Jareth said in alarm, taking Xion. "What happened to you?"

"I waz sitting on my bed and then I fell." she answered.

Jareth sat down on the bed trying to comprehend what was going on.

Jessica patted his shoulder, completely sympathetic.

"Jessica!" Trellis called from downstairs.

Tearing herself away, Jessica left the Goblin King with the baby Xion.

* * *

Jessica trudged down the stairs.

Trellis stood behind one of the couches, somewhat patiently for her.

"What's up?" Jessica asked him.

Trellis pointed to a chair.

When Jessica looked, she could barely stiffen a gasp.

"Axel?" said Jessica, her voice full of disbelief.

Sure enough, a mini Axel sat in the chair with an oversized shirt on. Unlike Xion, who had turned into a toddler, Axel was a five year old.

Walking over to Axel, Jessica kept staring at him in disbelief.

"What happened?" Jessica asked him.

Trellis answered instead. "Axel was trying to teach me how to play video games when, poof, he turned into a five year old. I assume Jareth did it."

"Assume Jareth did it?!" a voice repeated.

Trellis looked up to see Jareth standing in the stairway with baby Xion in hand.

"I'll have you know, I was at 'work' when Jessica interrupted me and called me here." said an irritated Jareth.

"Wait, you didn't do it for once?" Trellis said mockingly. "Give the Goblin King a prize."

"How dare you—"

They were interrupted by a loud sequel.

They looked over to see Jessica hugging Axel.

"So cute!" Jessica said as she clung to Axel.

Axel looked like he was out of breath.

"Uh, Jessica." a sweatdrop Jareth said, trying to get her attention. "I think Axel needs air."

Jessica quickly registered his words.

"Oh!" Jessica exclaimed, letting Axel go.

Axel gasped, inhaling the precious air.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"You really have a strong hug." huffed Axel.

Trellis scowled. "See what you did, Jareth?"

"See what I di- I _told_ you, I have nothing to do with this!" Jareth near yelled.

"I'm not convinced." Trellis said, folding his arms.

"Why you—" Jareth set Xion down on the couch.

Then Jareth lunged at Trellis.

Trellis, anticipating this, lunged at him.

Before they could collide, Jessica leapt between them.

"Stop it, both of you!" she yelled at them. "We've got more important thing to do!"

Trellis listened to her and stopped.

Jareth, on the other hand, made an inhuman (then again, he is) jump over Jessica.

Trellis and Jareth started to fight.

Jessica stood there for several minutes, watching them.

Xion and Axel also watched them. Xion wasn't sure what to think and sweatdropped. Axel was annoyed at them and the fact that he couldn't break up the fight.

Finally, Jessica walked over to the fighting duo. Jessica looked down at the dust cloud with not the slightest bit of amusement.

Ten seconds later, she reached in and yanked Trellis and Jareth out by their ears.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowow." Jareth and Trellis exclaimed.

"Are you two quite finished?" Jessica asked them.

"No." they both said stubbornly.

Jessica yanked their ears higher.

"Yes!" they exclaimed in pain.

"Good. And you will both be done until we get Xion and Axel back to normal." Jessica said. "Or else," Jessica turned to Jareth. "I _**will**_ call Sarah and ask her to make a special wish." She turned to Trellis. "I _**will **_call your father."

Trellis and Jareth gulped.

Jessica let them go, causing Jareth and Trellis to fall down.

As the two held their ears, Jessica sat down on the couch.

"And Trellis," Jessica said. "Jareth _was _at 'work' when I called him."

Trellis gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything.

"And Jareth," she continued. "could you change their clothes?"

Snapping his fingers, Jareth did so.

"Showoff." Trellis muttered.

Jareth smirked. "I try."

Jessica squealed again.

Jareth and Trellis realized Jareth had changed Xion into a pink dress with a black bow and white cloak with cat ears on the hood. It made her ten times more cute than before.

Jessica started hugging Xion. Unlike Axel, Xion enjoyed the cute treatment.

"Oi, Hippy King!"

Everyone turned their attention to Axel. Everyone's eyes widened.

Jareth had(without realizing it) had put Axel in a similar outfit. Unlike Xion's outfit, Axel's had black pants and a yellow bow.

Jessica and Trellis' jaws dropped. Jareth blushed furiously. Xion just stared at him, not sure what to think.

Axel glared at Jareth.

"Are you going to change my clothes or not?" demanded Axel.

It took Jareth a moment to snap his fingers.

Axel changed from the cute uniform to an all black outfit with the shirt saying, "got it memorized?"

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Axel exclaimed in delight.

"No." Jessica said.

"What? Why?" Axel asked in dismay, horror setting in.

Jessica let go of Xion. "If you were your normal self, that outfit would be okay. But you are a kid now. If a social worker were to see you in that, they would take you who knows where."

"But…" Axel said tearing up. "I like this."

Jessica sighed. "How about this. After we get you back to normal, Jareth can make it big, and you can were it to your heart's content."

Axel sighed, agreeing.

Jareth snapped his fingers again. This time Axel was changed into a red shirt and black pants.

Axel didn't say anything as he sadly examined his new outfit.

Jessica could tell how disappointed he was.

"Just one second." Jessica said, getting up.

Jessica was watched with puzzled expressions as she went upstairs.

* * *

**Please leave a contribution in the little box.-G.G.**

**Who did this to me?!-Axel**

**You will find out a lot later, my friend. Stay tuned!-G.G.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the Shoulder Angel and all, but he has the worse timing.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Jessica came back downstairs with something in her hand.

Everyone looked at her in confusion as she walked over to Axel.

Jessica opened up her hand up for Axel to see.

Axel looked to see Jessica's medal Chakram necklace in her hand.

He looked up at her in disbelief. Axel had hardly ever seen her without it

The rest of the Cast Members also had disbelief in their eyes. They all knew how important the necklace was to her.

Jessica nodded. Keeping her eyes on Axel, she placed her necklace in his hand.

Axel stared at the charm as if it were an unexpected cookie right after doing something you knew to be wrong. Axel looked up at her with gratitude in his eyes.

The moment would have lasted longer if it weren't for—

_Crash!_

The entire room was jolted up, as if a spell that was cast on them was broken.

Everyone looked up to see the Shoulder Angel run out of the kitchen.

When he stopped, he immanently stood up in his pose.

"I have come to tell you that I tried." Angel said in a monotone.

"Eh?" Jessica said, completely confused.

The angel ran out of the room, yelling, "Don't send the A.A.V. on me!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"What was that about?" asked Jareth.

"I have no idea." Jessica said, getting up. Rubbing her hands together, she continued. "Now, what to do?"

Axel struggled to put the necklace on while Xion began to cry.

Jessica helped Axel put the necklace on while Jareth picked Xion up.

"What's wrong?" asked Jareth, using a somewhat a baby voice.

"H-Hungry." Xion whimpered.

Jessica clapped her hands. "Dinner then."

As Jessica walked passed Jareth, he thought he'd heard her mutter, "You're so lucky that I know what babies eat."

* * *

"How do you feel about grilled cheese sandwiches?" Jessica asked the newly made five year old.

Jessica had given Jareth some applesauce to feed Xion and they were in the dining room.

"You're kidding me, right?" Axel asked.

"Well, what do you want then?" she asked Axel.

Axel thought about it for a second before saying, "Pancakes and baking."

Jessica stared at him. "Do I look like a restaurant cook to you? We don't even have stuff for that. That's why Shantel and Roxas went to the store. We barely have _anything._"

Axel pouted.

As Jessica rummaged in the fridge, Trellis walked into the kitchen.

"Speaking of Roxas and Shantel, how will we explain the situation of Axel and Xion to them?" Trellis asked her.

Jessica looked.

"We tell them our stories and hope that Shantel doesn't kill Jareth." Jessica answered. "But I think Roxas will be looking forward to be the 'big brother'."

Axel scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, Axel." Jessica said. "You have always told Roxas that he was young to understand anything. You kinda had it coming."

Axel glared at her as she rummaged through the fridge.

"And if Shantel _does_ attack the Goblin King," she continued, turning to Trellis. "_you're _ helping me defend him."

Trellis groaned.

"Hah!" Axel laughed. "Jareth will never let it down, Trellis."

"Somehow, I doubt Jareth wants the world to know that an elf protected him from a _girl._" Trellis said, knowing that he would feel the same way if Jareth did that to _him_.

"And I lied." Jessica said coming up. "Looks like we're having toast."

"No jam?" Axel asked.

"No jam." Jessica conformed.

Axel banged his head on the table.

"Although, I could have sworn that jam was one of the remaining foods we had." Jessica muttered as she looked into a cabinet.

When her back was turned, three goblins jumped out of the fridge and ran with the missing jam jars.

"Agh!" Trellis exclaimed, pointing at the goblins.

"What?" Jessica said, pulling her head out of the cabinet.

Jessica turned her head in time to see the goblins run into the dining room.

"Why you little—" Jessica ran after them.

But as soon as she got to the doorway, Jessica stopped and stared.

Jareth was cover in applesauce.

After several seconds, Jessica didn't say anything.

Instead, she started laughing.

When Jareth looked up at her, she tried to muffle her laughter and failed epicly.

Trellis and Axel quickly joined her in the doorway and her laughter.

Jareth let them laugh. He would just get them back later.

The fact that Xion was beaming didn't help their laughing fit.

_This is worse than that 'Charlie bit me' video. _Jareth thought miserably to himself.

After a good ten minutes of laughter, the trio stopped. But they continued to grin.

"Why don't you wash up?" Jessica said, taking pity on him. "You can have your iPod afterwards."

Jareth stomped past them, deciding that he wouldn't take revenge on Jessica.

"And you are taking a bath." Jessica said to Xion, who was also covered in applesauce.

Jessica picked up Xion and walked out of the room before telling Trellis to watch Axel.

Trellis and Axel stared at each other for several minutes before Axel asked if he could watch a movie.

"Disney."

* * *

**I had a good mind to set the A.A.V. on the Shoulder Angel.**

**If you want a hint of who the A.A.V. is, watch?v=vM7IDgCuL8s. You understand why the angel is afraid.**

**All I own is me. Sadly.**

**Please stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks kuppykake15 (Guest) for the review. Great minds think alike :).**

* * *

Five minutes later, Trellis burned two pieces of toast.

"Stupid Goblin Tampering." Trellis muttered. Then he sighed. "Pizza it is then."

* * *

Trellis had gone into the living room to keep an eye on Axel.

Putting in a number, Trellis placed his cell phone.

Jessica had made it a rule that all new Cast Members got cell phones with the numbers of the current Cast Members.

Trellis had grudgingly accepted his, but had come to like it (although he doesn't admit it).

As Trellis waited for the caller to answer, Axel walked in with _Pirates of the Caribbean_ in his hands.

"No." Trellis said.

"But you said Disney." protested Axel.

"PG." Trellis said.

"This is Pizza Planet. How can help you?"

"Yeah, can I have a cheese pizza and a Hawaiian, please?" Trellis said as Axel left the room for a new movie.

"Would you like any drinks with that?"

"Yes. Can I have a Spirit and Root Beer?" asked Trellis as Axel re-entered with the _Labyrinth _movie.

"Just one second, please." Trellis placed a hand to the speaker. "No."

"But you said PG!" Axel cried.

Trellis rolled his eyes. "PG _and_ Disney."

Axel huffed as he threw the movie onto the coffee table.

"That's it." Trellis said to the girl.

"That will be forty dollars, sir."

Trellis' jaw dropped. "Forty dollars?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm sorry sir."

Trellis was about to yell at her that she was crazy until he looked over at Axel and got an idea.

Covering the phone again, Trellis said, "Axel!"

Axel looked up at him.

"Come here."

When Axel came over, Trellis whispered something in his ear. Axel looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Please?" Trellis begged.

Axel sighed, taking Trellis cell.

"Hello?"

On the other end, the girl squealed.

Trellis winced. Axel winced as well.

"Can you please give me pizza?" Axel asked in a baby voice.

The girl squealed again. "Of course!" she gushed. "It will be free!"

Trellis and Axel looked at each other in disbelief.

"When will it be here?" asked Axel.

"In thirty minutes, sweetheart. What's your address?"

Axel grinned. With the baby voice he said, "Apartment complex 1223, floor 59, room 599. Got it memorized?"

Trellis nearly fainted.

The girl squealed again. "Make that ten minutes."

The girl hung up.

Trellis and Axel looked at each other. They both had the same idea.

"This kid thing may come in handy." Axel grinned.

Trellis grinned. "This may be the start of something great."

* * *

**I'll try to update again if I can.**

**Trellis, I think you jinxed it.**

**Please review and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trellis really should have remember what happens when anyone one of us say something like that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Then phone rang again.

Puzzled, Trellis picked it up.

"Hello?" Trellis said uncertainly.

"Can I come over and see your baby brother?"

"'Baby brother'?!" Axel exclaimed, not at all happy with the title.

"No!" Trellis quickly replied. "Can you just deliver our order?"

Trellis heard the girl pout from the other end. "…Fine."

The girl hung up again.

Trellis put the phone away, as Axel continued to pout about the 'Baby Brother' comment.

"…Pouting is not attractive to the ladies." Trellis teased.

"…I don't know what you are talking about." Axel said, although he fully knew what Trellis was talking.

"'You are a terrible liar and you know it'." Trellis quoted.

"Am not." Axel said, slightly blushing because he knew _**who **_Trellis was quoting.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are—"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Axel and Trellis looked to see Jareth stare at them in wide eyed horror.

"The immatureness is spreading!" Jareth yelled as he ran to his room.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Axel and Trellis sweatdropped.

* * *

Trellis had finally 'persuaded' Axel to watch _Aladdin. _And by that he threatened to tie Axel to a chair and make him watch _The Little Mermaid._ Axel had quickly agreed.

Jessica and Xion returned as the movie reached the part when the guards were chasing Aladdin for a loaf of bread.

Jessica raised an eyebrow as she saw that Trellis was watching a _**Disney**_ on his own free will.

"Did you get something to eat?" Jessica asked Axel as she set Xion on the couch by them.

"Trellis ordered pizza." Axel answered, he eyes glued to the TV.

"Why?" Jessica asked, turning to Trellis. "Something wrong with the toaster?"

"Goblin Tampered."

"Peanut butter sandwich?"

Trellis shrugged.

Jessica went into the kitchen with Trellis following behind her.

When both were out of hearing range, Axel said, "Yuck!"

* * *

**...Really, G.K.?-G.G.**

**...-G.K.**

**He's blushing!- Axel**

**Why is Goblan King's red?-Baby Xion.**

**Stay tuned!-Cast**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: You may use your appetite! Or something else.**

**You have been warned!**

* * *

Trellis waited as Jessica rummaged through the cabinet.

She came out holding a jar of peanut butter.

When Jessica opened it, various different bugs flew/crawled out.

When the last bug was gone, Jessica looked into the jar. Trellis looked in too.

What was supposed to be a healthy brown color was a sickly black color.

"Is peanut butter sometimes black?" Trellis said, somewhat hopefully.

Jessica didn't say anything and sweatdropped.

Jessica threw the peanut butter away.

"First the jam, then the toaster, and now the peanut butter?" Jessica muttered. "What's next the milk?"

Jessica stopped.

Rushing to the fridge, Jessica yanked out the milk.

Trellis rolled his eyes, thinking that Jessica was losing it. "Come on, Jessica. That's just an old myth."

Jessica gave Trellis a dull glare as she twisted the cap, and released a smell worthy of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Trellis gagged and plugged his nose.

"How did The Basement That Doesn't Want To Be get here?!" they heard Axel yell.

"How can you not smell that?" Trellis asked Jessica.

"I'm holding my breath."

* * *

After Jessica had (thankfully) dumped the milk in the sink (possibly ruining the pluming), she turned to Trellis.

"Thank you for ordering pizza." Jessica said. "That was a smart move on your part."

Trellis smirked. The more he had against Jareth, the better.

The doorbell rang.

"How long ago did you order the pizza?" Jessica asked.

"A few minutes ago." Trellis said.

"Well that was fast." Jessica said as she left the room.

The things Trellis could hold against Jareth kept piling up!

Grinning, Trellis followed Jessica to the door.

But the moment Jessica opened the door, Jessica and Trellis' eyes widened to the point where any passerby would have thought that their eyes were about to pop out.

"Roxas?!"

* * *

Xemnas stuck his head out the room he was in.

Somehow, he didn't know how, he had _changed_.

Not wanting any of the other members to see him, Xemnas quickly snuck his way to his room.

As Xemnas turned a corner, he ran into someone he never thought he would see again.

"Xigbar?" Xemnas said, but the man in front of him looked more like the Somebody of Xigbar than the Nobody Xigbar.

"Xehanort?!" Xigbar said in equal surprise.

Xigbar had something in his arms, but Xemnas didn't pay any attention to it.

Xemnas gritted his teeth. "My. Name. Is. Xemnas."

Xigbar's eye widened.

"Xemnas?" Xigbar said, his voice dripping in disbelief.

"How in Kingdom Hearts are you Braig again?" Xemnas asked, trying to calm down.

"Why do you look like Xehanort again?" Xigbar shot back.

Thinking it over, Xemnas came to a conclusion.

"We're Somebodies again?" Xemnas tried.

Xigbar stared at him for several moments.

"If that's the case," Xigbar lifted up what he was holding for Xemnas to see. "then how in Kingdom Hearts does _he _look like _**this**_?"

Xemnas felt all the calm he had go down the drain. His jaw dropped.

"Saïx?!"

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Dahhhhhhhhh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait guys!-G.G.**

**What took you so long?!-G.K., W.G., & Trellis**

**I was just stuck!-G.G.**

**No excuse!-G.K., W.G., & Trellis**

***sighs* Onto the story!-G.G.**

* * *

Jessica, Jareth, and Trellis stared with wide eyes at the mini Roxas wearing a kitty cape outfit in Shantel's arms. Shantel stared at the mini Xion and Axel in equal confusion.

"Shantel….. can you tell us what happened?" Jessica finally forced out.

"Sorry, I was stilling recovering from the fact that it wasn't Jareth's fault." Shantel said, shaking herself out of the shock.

Jareth all but growled at her.

Shantel didn't notice and began her story. "I was walking in the store with Roxas when, poof, Roxas turned into a baby. After I recovered from _that_ shock, I quickly bought a car seat for Roxas, and started to go home. The only reason it took so long was because I got stuck in five 'cloak traffic."

"Wait." Trellis said. "You didn't get any food?"

"No, I didn't think it was important while I was getting Roxas back home." Shantel stated.

Trellis groaned. "It's a miracle that we don't starve…"

"I'm guessing that you used the unlimited supply of money I gave you access to, to buy the car seat, right?" Jareth asked Shantel.

Shantel smirked. "Yep."

Jareth groaned. "Why am I regretting giving you access to that?"

"Guys, this is not the time for money or food!" Jessica said, standing up.

Then the doorbell rang.

"….. I believe that's the pizza, Jessica." Trellis said, almost smirking.

Jessica reluctantly took her purse and went to pay the pizza guy.

* * *

"How much?" Jessica asked him, rummaging through her bag.

"It's free." the pizza man said.

Jessica looked up in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Jessica said, confusion slowly taking over her mind.

"It's free." the pizza man repeated.

"Why?" Jessica asked, her curiosity regrettably getting the best of her.

The pizza guy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just following orders."

Jessica had a sneaking feeling that two of her Cast Members had something to do with this.

"Here's your tip." Jessica gave a wad of hundred dollars to the man.

The man's eyes shot up. Quickly, he handed the pizzas and drinks to Jessica.

"Thanks lady!" the man said, grinning. "Have a nice evening!"

And with that he turned around and left.

"Too late." Jessica said drily.

* * *

With the help of the other Cast Members, they set up a 'meeting' (which was nothing more than a bunch of pizzas on the coffee table and the Cast) while the kid members continued to watch _Aladdin_.

"Soooooooo….." Jareth said as the other Cast Members sat down at the table. "What are we going to do about them?"

Jessica glanced at Axel, Xion, and Roxas (who had thankfully been changed into a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket).

Jessica sighed. "The best we can do. Thankfully, we all have had experience with children, right?"

Shantel and Jareth nodded. Trellis didn't answer. Jessica made a metal note to help Trellis out whenever he had a turn with taking care of the 'kids'.

Speaking of which…

"Trellis, I have noticed that the pizza was free…" Jessica said, her voice hinting with suspicion.

For one moment, Trellis froze in mid bite.

"How did you do it?" Jessica asked, sighing, fully showing that she was curious.

Trellis smirked. Then he called, "Axel!"

Axel looked up from the meal and the movie.

Trellis smiled (which was very bad). "Can you show Jessica how we got free pizza?"

Axel grinned (_**EXTRA**_ bad). In a sickly, sweet, baby like voice, he said, "Can I please have pizza?"

Jessica and Shantel's jaws dropped while Jareth raised an eyebrow in amazement. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Hmmmmm….." Jareth tapped a finger thoughtfully on his chin. "It seems that this situation may work in my favor…"

"No!"

Every Cast Member looked up, startled at the sudden outburst from Jessica.

"We will_** not **_use Axel, Roxas, and Xion's cuteness for evil." Jessica said, her voice making it very clear that it was a new rule until things were 'normal' again.

Trellis and Jareth sighed in defeat.

Shantel grinned. "Good thing they'd didn't change in babies."

Jessica froze mid bite.

* * *

Jareth stared at Jessica as she sat there on the couch, frozen.

The 'older' Cast Members stared at Jessica for two good minutes before Jessica's head was smoking. Most likely from thinking too hard for her own good. Which was not good at all.

Because whatever she was thinking, it would make things a whole lot difficult than before…

* * *

**Please leave a contribution in the little box!-G.G.**

***snorts* That's not going to work, G.G..-G.K.**

***light bulb* *gets the baby Cast Members*-G.G.**

***puppy eyes* *baby voices* Please review!-Mini Axel & Baby Roxas & Xion**

***jaws drop*-G.K., W.G., & Trellis**

***smirks*-G.G.**


End file.
